Harry Potter and The Curse of Oblivion
by Diamonds to Dust
Summary: Harry Potter's life just went downhill since The Ministry and the Prophecy. But could that change? Meeting a certain black haired girl might... With a twist on the fortunate or unfortunate Harry. Blessing or Curse? Rated M for suggestive themes, implication, and descriptive battles.


HP &amp; The Curse of Oblivion - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and other affiliates do, I'm just playing with her toys.

Alright guys, first chapter, first story. Give me some feedback on this. This will be a semi-lengthy story, and will take some time to finish, so bear with me. Pairing is, of course, Harry and Daphne. The others you'll just have to wait and see.

(Edit - Felt that the plot was a bit too out of reality. Changed it a lot so it would make more sense. If there's any grammar errors please leave it in the reviews, I appreciate it.)

* * *

Chapter 1: What Just Happened?

He stared deep into the mirror, not knowing it was a drug. He had ignored Dumbledore's warning, and had come back here. He studied his parents carefully. Green eyes, unruly black, strawberry blonde, hazel eyes. He felt a deep ache only love could fill.

Suddenly, the figures in the mirror disappeared, and a rock slammed into the glass, shattering it. Harry quickly turned around to find the offender, angry, and suddenly found a girl staring at him. Her face was covered by a classic black mask, and he couldn't even see her eyes. Harry knew it was a girl by her figure, which was slowly developing.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, Potter," the girl told him, in a weird voice. Probably so he wouldn't recognize her later.

"It does not do to spy on boys and forget to live, Miss Stalker," He responded, feeling a bit annoyed and embarrassed to be found staring at the thing he most wanted.

"Touché," she spoke, and shortly after, left. Harry was left wondering who this girl was, and whether Dumbledore could fix the mirror. He knew one thing, if he was going to be stalked while watching the mirror, then he wouldn't do it anymore.

-Oblivion-

Oh hell yes.

He felt at ease, feeling the wind whip around him, its caressing presence threading through his hair. Loosening his grip on the broom lightly, he observed the ground from his spot way, way up. The spire of the castle jutted out into the heavens, or rather, the stars, as Harry had decided to get a moment of piece in his otherwise frustrating life on his broom late at night. He had to watch out for the bloody Dementors though. Stupid Fudge.

About to head into another dive, he noticed a flicker of light in the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw someone had lit a lantern by the shore of the Black Lake. He could somewhat make out the figure of a person, but not enough to identify them. Maybe they were enjoying the unusually warm autumn night like him.

Harry kept watching silently, not making a sound. Fast and quietly, he sped over to the lake, and finally made out the figure of a girl. She still had a semi-under developed body, so he assumed she was about his age.

The newly identified girl took off her robes, and then proceeded to divest herself of a tight, white blouse and dress pants. Well damn. Get some popcorn, mate.

Leaving little to the imagination, the girl wore a purple two piece, and bluntly dove into the lake.

He kept watching from a distance, but after a while, he decided he didn't just want to watch. Harry led his broom directly over the girl, being careful to remain unseen, took of his clothes until he was stripped of everything except the place one must not kick ever. Quickly, he used a banishment charm on his broom and clothes, a trick he'd learned from the twins in exchange for some autographs in which they mentioned 'eBay' and 'worth it'. He'd learned long ago to not question it.

Harry, now freefalling straight at the girl, placed his hands out in front of him and whooped in delight, then laughed when he saw the scared expression of the girl, which he now realized had distinct azure eyes.

She locked eyes with his and quickly, out of Merlin knows where she pulled out a wand and waved it over her face. Her features changed, but Harry, with his ever increasing velocity towards the ground, could not have noticed the change, just the general.

The unknown girl dodged as Harry dove into the water, resulting in a giant splash that sprayed the girl right in the eyes.

Laureola Meadow (as she liked to nickname this disguise) waited for the boy to resurface to give him a piece of her mind, but he never did, even after the waves his dive had created subsided. Her mind was gripped by fear.

Quickly taking out the 'snack' she'd taken to swim effortlessly later, she ate now, and fast. Her body changed accordingly, and Laureola swam into the depths of the Black Lake. She cast the most powerful Lumos she could, and barely made him out.

_There._

Harry Fucking Potter.

His body crept deeper into the abyss, his arms outstretched, as if looking for a last hope, and his eyes looked empty, lifeless, and it terrified Laureola deep inside. The last time she'd seen them directly had been when she'd caught him with the mirror. He was just so… unlike everyone else. Harry Potter never complained. He was humble, and kept his head down, and only had a close circle of friends that, although they were few, they made up for it by becoming family in everything but blood.

Stupid boy, what'd he think would happen if he dived from high up? He'd run out of air before reaching the surface, he'd be too deep. Who'd he think he was? On second thought, never mind.

She swam downwards with all her might. Her now webbed hands and feet allowed for much more speed and control, helping her get to him before his lungs breathed in more water.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she reached his outstretched hand, put her arms around his body, and swam frantically. At the speed she was going, she'd put some professional swimmers to shame.

_Keep going,_ she told herself, she could now see the surface clearly

"Ascendio!" She yelled as she pointed her wand upwards, but it came out in a burst of bubbles. Nevertheless, it had the required effect.

Laureola held on to him as if he were a lifeline, the surface speeding up to them. They exploded out of the water, landing somewhat near the edge of the lake.

She gasped in pain as her muscles refused work with her as she forced herself to carry his limp body, and finally got to shore. Knowing there would be no one around to help, she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She pressed her lips against his own, performing CPR. Laureola tried. She tried for so long. Coming back up, she pressed her hands on his chest and pumped.

"Harry, please, don't leave," Laureola pleaded, and she mashed her mouth on his again, trying endlessly. Had she been in a stable emotional state, she would have vanished the water in Harry's lungs, but magic was far from her panicked mind.

"No, no no," She whispered against his lips, and a solemn lone tear slipped down her face, and her illusion started flickering, revealing a frightened and cold Daphne Greengrass every few seconds. He was her classmate, a fellow human being, he couldn't just die! No, there had to be a way, some way to save the roguish and handsome Gryffindor. But she couldn't think, she just kept crying, a second tear joining the first, and soon more followed.

Daphne laid there for a long time. She laid there through much of the night, mourning.

"Harry, Potter, Harry, Harry-"

And suddenly, his lips moved across hers, the lips no longer blue and cold, but warm, oh so warm, and the taste of him…

Daphne couldn't help herself. Relief, as well as disbelief, washed over her, but she responded with more vigor, and clung to him, their mouths starting a passionate dance. A flame was born.

Their lips fit together perfectly, their mouths synchronized in movement. She felt sparks light up throughout her from head to toe, and she wondered on the feeling of receiving her first kiss.

She didn't have to think about anything, the fear of someone taking advantage of her, the constant watchfulness she possessed so as to never be caught unprepared, all of the facades, the masks, the illusions faded, leaving Daphne Greengrass in her raw, pure form, letting her, for once, just _be_.

Somehow, this boy had ripped apart all her layers, and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

The kiss ended slowly, declining from its passionate high, until their lips almost stopped moving altogether, just pressing against each other, rubbing gently. Harry opened his eyes.

Violet eyes stared at him from above, and he was taken aback by the beauty and affection they held. Her eyes lit up with happiness, and she kissed him tenderly once again. Harry didn't question it.

As the kiss ended, and their lips stopped moving, Daphne realized that she'd revealed herself in her entirety, and quickly put up her illusion, Laureola. Her eyes changed back to azure blue, and her hair became blonde once again, although the illusion flickered for a moment, a sign of the feelings Daphne was experiencing, before it formed completely.

She stood up abruptly, and quickly stammered an excuse. Damn it! She'd been weak. She let herself be seen, hell, she'd even _encouraged _it. Harry stood as well.

"I have to go," Laureola spoke, and her mind fought a civil war in a short few seconds before it seemed she came to a compromise. She grabbed the back of Harry's head and gave him one last loving kiss. Daphne felt Laureola flicker for a moment, and allowed weakness one last time, trying to convey her feelings. A cup of affection, a teaspoon of lust, a sprinkle of anger, a grain of confusion, a dash of promise, and a touch of love. Harry sighed against her lips, and nodded. Don't question it. This already had become a great night. He was happy it had happened, despite being on death's doorstep, but he was confused too. He was very sure she'd changed her features, but then again, it was very dark.

"Go on, then. I won't stop you, flower," Harry answered. The irony was not missed on her.

"Laureola Meadow, to be exact. Goodbye, Harry Potter," She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. To give herself the effect of being more of a fantasy than real, she popped some gillyweed into her mouth and dived into the Black Lake, leaving Harry wondering what Lady Fate was up to this time. He'd find that amethyst-eyed girl. A gentleman doesn't taste another's lips without a name on them. And Harry was pretty sure 'Laureola' was not her name, or that she was a blue-eyed blonde. She was definitely his stalker from first year. Oh, this time, yes, this time was an exception. Question it.

-Oblivion-

Well, that was fun.

Who knew dragons spoke Parseltongue?

Who knew they got pissed very easily, and had a terrible sense of humor? It wasn't his fault it couldn't take a joke…

Harry was forced to swallow a nasty looking potion again, and others soon followed.

"Dragons, who thought it'd be a good idea to put dragons in the tournament!" It seemed Madame Pomfrey shared his views on the Ministry.

"Good to see you too, Poppy. Just decided to drop by, you know?" Harry grinned, and Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Madame Pomfrey to you, Mr. Potter. If you can go six months without being in my care that privilege might be allowed to you," Poppy said with disapproval, and continued her work on the variety of burns and wounds that he'd amassed during the first task.

"Hey, Tanya couldn't take a joke. Well, maybe it was the 'It's a joke, not a dick, don't take it so hard' part that got her mad. Who knows?" Harry laughed.

In response, another potion was crammed down his throat and he decided to shut up.

"You can go get your scores now, but I want you to stay in the infirmary for the night. No exceptions," Madame Pomfrey said stiffly. Harry knew a lost argument when he saw one.  
"Sure thing, Poppy. I'll bring you some butterbeer from the party," Harry promised with a smug smile. Madame Pomfrey just shook her head with a slight smile and ushered him out of the tent.

-Oblivion-

He really should put a plaque on one of the beds in the infirmary. Property of Harry Potter. It does have a nice ring to it, Harry thought.

The darkness enveloped him still, and he gazed once again at the empty butterbeer he'd left Poppy. It seemed she was appreciative of it, since she wasn't as forceful as usual.

Sighing, he tried to get some sleep, and finally, when it seemed he was on the verge, the infirmary doors creaked open.

C'mon!

Harry kept his body relaxed, breathing just as before and barely opened his eyes.

Soft footsteps echoed through the room, until they were right in front of Harry. Blonde Hair a and blue eyes leaned over his face, and Harry had to withhold a gasp.

Laureola.

She looked at his closed eyes, and deemed him asleep, thankfully. Harry watched as she lowered her lips down to his, and when they finally met, she sighed in contentment.

The current blonde just held her lips on his, and Harry, for the first time, breathed in her taste, her scent.

Deep sleep.

Pomegranates.

And a touch of something else…

Harry felt intoxicated by the unique smell, and in an act of impulse, he pressed the back of her head towards him and started to kiss her gently, tenderly.

Laureola froze, but then eased herself into the kiss. The illusion flickered, revealing raven hair and amethysts. The warmth, the feeling was one of home. A welcome back.

Swinging herself on the bed, she straddled Harry, and clung to his frame. The kiss increased in fervor, and soon their tongues joined in, performing an intricate dance that caused so many sensations. Neither of them could get enough.

Daphne expressed her longing for him through it, and Harry nipped her bottom lip playfully, and she smiled against his lips.

The kiss ended just like their last one, slowly, like a diminishing flame, until they lay still on the infirmary bed. Harry opened his eyes, breathing in her unique smell that had not changed with the illusion.

Amethyst met emerald, and Harry burned her face into his mind.

"Good job on the task, by the way," Daphne grinned.

"Tanya wasn't very understanding, but she gave me the egg before she got angry," Harry answered, and laughed lightly at Daphne's confused face until she put the pieces together.

"Oh be quiet, you," She commanded mockingly, and brought her lips down to his again, satisfying her addiction.

"I could get used to that, Greengrass," Harrry smirked, while Daphne was freaking out on the inside. No one could know about her identities. No one.

Daphne hid her panic and got under the covers with Harry, kissing him lightly. She rested her head on the crook of his neck, and let herself enjoy the feel of Harry. Whoever thought of having thin hospital gowns was a genius.

Letting herself melt into Harry, she felt him caress her gently, with a tenderness that made her shiver in delight. She pressed her lips against his once more, and pondered on what to do.

Reaching a decision, she slowly took out her wand.

"I'm sorry, Harry," and she promptly stunned him.

She used enough power into it that it'd be effective, but she meant for him to wake up in a short time.

Remembering one of her ancestor's spells they had used when living with Muggles, she performed the movements that were needed.

"Duas dividimus"She spoke, and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

It was a family spell her ancestors had made. It split two identities into two different people. Her ancestors, for example, used it when Muggles saw them perform magic, making them believe that had been a wizard they'd never seen, not their next door neighbor. It could b broken, but not easily.

Finishing, she leant down unto Harry.

"Ennervate," She said, and leaned down for one last kiss just as he started waking up, then fled as silently as possible, leaving a green-eyed wizard wondering at the scent of deep sleep and pomegranates.

-Oblivion-

Harry Potter found himself in an unusual position. He found his body on the bed alright, but _sideways_. Wondering again at how his body managed this every few nights, he got up and grabbed his wand and glasses, the Gryffindor dorm coming into proper view. All of his mates were asleep, and he was careful to keep his breathing stable so as to not wake them up. Not that it mattered. The school might as well as be burning and they'd keep snoring on.

This time, his dream had been more than weird. Nothing like the visions Voldemort had sent him, but terrifying nonetheless.

He remembered it vividly, the professors whispering frantically, the blood on the wall, _"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever."_

Harry shivered involuntarily, and went to the showers to get freshened up for the day. Afterwards, he quickly changed and headed down to the common room. There was some mild activity in there, a student catching up on some homework, some people playing wizarding chess. No one noticed his quiet steps, oddly, or the Fat Lady's portrait swing open. Good.

He walked to the Great hall, knowing the secret route from the five years he had been here, plus the Marauder's Map. Realizing he was thinking of the past again, he shoved it to the back of his mind, remembering Sirius falling through the veil just some time ago.

Thanks to Madame Pomfrey, Hermione had healed from the purple curse quite quickly, a scar the only evidence of the attack. Ron had gotten better after a few days by himself, and the rest were in pretty good shape too. Thank Merlin for that.

Lost in his thoughts, he assumed no one would be out and about this early, and didn't notice the beautiful raven haired Slytherin before he stumbled into her, sending them both to the ground. Instinctively, she grabbed the nearest thing she could as she began falling, and fortunately or unfortunately, that was Harry. He landed on top of her, his relatively small weight not crushing her. When Harry looked down at the person who had grabbed him, he had to suppress a gasp.

Daphne Greengrass stared back at him, with big, beautiful violet eyes like he had only seen on another person before. Their gazes met, and he recognized her face. Sharp, aristocratic features, a cute nose, softly tanned skin, full, red lips, and by God, those eyes. The purest, brightest violet eyes he'd seen. How had she hidden herself from him? He'd only seen them twice before.

All in all, Daphne Greengrass was a gorgeous example of the female species. She studied his eyes and face too, noting his scar, and the magic that radiated in his emerald eyes, covered by his glasses. They'd gotten brighter as he aged. She fought the impulse to rip the glasses right off. She'd seen them both publicly, privately and in her illusions enough times, why should this time be any different? Quickly snapping out of her stupor, she tried to get up.

Harry saw that Daphne did not appreciate the extra weight on her, and moved off, standing up. He offered her his hand, and she narrowed her eyes. Despite meeting him privately, publicly was different. His rogue, handsome features, wouldn't mess with her this time, he was a Gryffindor. Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.

She grasped his hand slowly, as if he would pull it away suddenly. He pulled her up, and some strands of disheveled hair stood against her face. Harry couldn't help admiring how, despite the messiness. She could still pull it off quite well. He stared down at her a little more intensely.

He'd found her. How had he not put two and two together?

Daphne saw his nervous face and the happiness in his eyes at finally meeting Laureola. Well, more like the real her.

"Watch it, Potter," She spoke, trying to put a little of disgust into her tone, and failing miserably. Why did this boy affect her so?

"My apologies, Miss Greengrass. I was lost in my thoughts a bit too much," Harry apologized, a bit confused. Hadn't they snogged silly? He deserved a Harry, at least.

Well, at least he's honest, Daphne thought. But this new feeling frightened her. What was she feeling for Harry Potter, Golden Boy, no less? Before, it had been one thing, but now…

"Potter, I don't think there's anything in that head to think _about_," Daphne said scathingly, trying to eliminate this newfound feeling. She was about to continue, when his face morphed into one of confusion, then understanding, and finally, anger. He cut her off and started walking away, toward the kitchens. What?

He was halfway down the corridor when she spoke up.

"Potter?" She asked tentatively.

He turned around slowly, and Daphne noticed the muscles rippling throughout his chest. Quidditch sure did help his physique. She was met with cold, cruel, green eyes.

"Oh no, please continue, supposed lover," He said coldly, with a blade of indifference and power it made her cringe slightly. He turned around again, heading to a place he could eat without the stares, and Daphne felt a terrible feeling she absolutely hated. Helplessness.

Why should I care? She asked herself. _Because_, her mind offered, _he's right_. _You're being a bitch, and you don't know anything besides rumors. _She considered that for a while, but the other side of her said _you know him well enough. You saw him with the mirror first year. Second year, you confronted him about being a Parseltongue, and you saw him go into the Chamber of Secrets. Need I add more to the list? _It said smugly. She admitted Harry had a rather exciting life.

But Harry was all the way down the hall and turning a corner when she made a decision. Quickly grabbing her dropped bag, she quietly ran after him.

-Oblivion-

Harry fumed.

How _dare_ she? Ice Queen, lover or not, she had just insulted him for no reason. He'd seen that look in her eyes. She was just as fascinated him with her, and he used it to crush her. Perhaps he should just forget about her.

He stopped by the portrait that contained a pear, and thanked Fred and George for the secret. Entering through the portrait, he was accosted by a certain elf.

"Harry Potter sir has come to see Dobby! Harry Potter is too good to Dobby!" he cried

"Errm, it's good to see you too Dobby. Could I eat here?" Harry asked

"Of course Harry Potter sir!" and Harry got instant breakfast.

Unknowingly to him, Daphne had watched him enter the kitchens, and tickled the pear just like Harry had.

Turning the handle, she opened the door open slightly, seeing a house elf and serving Potter breakfast at a table for one.

She whispered the Disillusionment charm, having learned it from some of her upperclassmen in Slytherin. It was a rather useful charm to know in the Slytherin house.

She tapped herself on the head and felt the odd feeling of the charm, shivering. Getting over it, she made the crack a little bigger, just enough to slip through without notice. Harry sat at the table eating silently, just holding his head in his hands. Now Daphne felt doubly guilty. Still, he got to get out of school. That had to count for something. But Harry had just gotten back from the Ministry, injured and tired, with a haunted look on his features. Dealing with her had been child's play, and just stressed him more.

She walked up to him silently, confident enough to not put a Silencing charm on her feet, and stood behind Harry.

Slowly, she brought her hands around his front, feelings his muscles, and finally wrapping them around, and laid her head on his shoulder. She could smell mahogany and autumn, a wonderful combination, and she sighed on his shoulder contently. Wait, hold up, why was she doing this? Why was she behaving like a lovesick girl?

Harry immediately stiffened upon contact, then feeling a pair of arms slither around his chest, and a head lay on his shoulder. He had to admit he felt comfortable in this position, even at peace, and he suspected he knew who was behind him, disillusioned. Having her head on his shoulder, he could smell her natural scent, deep sleep and pomegranates, making him at ease. Oh, deep sleep and pomegranates. He brought his right hand around the back of her head, and his left held her hands, slowly massaging. She melted right into him.

"I'm sorry," Daphne broke the silence. Coming from a prideful Slytherin, that had to take guts, Harry admitted. Maybe he'd give her a chance.

"No, I'm sorry, I overreacted. Just too…" But Harry was cut off.

"Stressed?"

"Yeah, just too stressed," He replied, and had to hold in as surprise when Daphne brang her hands around to his back, and began drawing small circles along his back. He could not hold in the slight moan though. He immediately shut his mouth closed, but Daphne had heard him. But then again, he'd never been touched like this before. He was surprised he hadn't tensed up. Daphne giggled into his ear. Wait what? Daphne Greengrass did _not _giggle. Both were surprised.

"It's alright Harry," her hot breath was against his ear, and he shuddered, warm touching cool.

Her breath smelled of pomegranates, and Harry just sighed and rolled his head back.

It was like that for a minute, hours, a day, weeks, they didn't know. It came to a point where Daphne trailed her hands off his back, feeling every bump along his spine, making him arch his back a little, the nerve clusters becoming stimulated.

He was a little dumbfounded at that, but she lifted his robe a bit, then lowered her mouth onto his collar bone, trailing her lips up, the disillusion having faded away, and her velvet, soft black hair trailed along the nape of his neck with her, and she bought her lips down on him, sucking on the skin, biting down slightly on one of the most vulnerable spots on the body. He groaned, shocked at the pleasurable feeling, and the hand around her head tightened. She kept at it, for Morgana knows how long, until she stopped, and noticed a bruise had formed. Examining her handiwork she traced a single finger on it, then finally left a single, solitary kiss on his neck. Harry let his moans out throughout the process, not caring if she heard it anymore.

Smiling at her results, Daphne made herself transparent again and left softly, leaving Harry in the kitchens, food long forgotten, not noticing that the elves had given them some privacy, and Harry Potter was left wondering just what the hell had happened.

-Oblivion-

Sitting down at the Slytherin table for breakfast, Daphne bought her mind back to the emerald-eyed man.

The way he had wrapped his hand around her head, caressing her hair, his moans. How she got a peek under his robes when she had lifted them to get access… She did not doubt that if she had stayed there any longer, things would have gotten, messy to say the least. Good messy. Like his hair.

Focus! What had caused her to act like that? She was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! What was wrong with her? She'd left a _hickey_! Not that she minded, really.

A traitorous part of her mind said, _what are you doing Greengrass?! Get you shit together!_ But Daphne paid it no heed. Now he knew who she really was, what she was. Sure, it was foolish, and every other boy that had even tried to associate her, besides Blaise, had gotten a few good nights in the hospital wing with a terrible pain in the jewels, and a lasting chastity hex. But Daphne thought, _why not? _She was enraptured by his eyes, his touch, and she already found herself smiling a little at the thought of him. _Maybe it's dangerous, maybe it's stupid, but hey, I'm Daphne Fucking Greengrass. _

Unbeknownst to her, in another part of the castle, a certain boy had his mind on an amethyst-eyed lady, and a strong smell of deep sleep and pomegranates lingering behind. _Well, that was bloody fun. _He would never look at the attractive Slytherin the same way again. What had come over him? He'd had plenty of pretty fangirls approach him in the past, but with Daphne, it just wasn't the same. Why had he kissed her that night by the lake? He felt pulled to her now, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, something forbidden. Harry decided he would _defiantly_ take a bite out of that forbidden apple. He felt around his neck, feeling the bruise she had left, remembering the feel of his nerve endings on fire. Probably would have to hide it, or Hermione would freak out, while Ron would congratulate him, and then they would both interrogate him on who left it. Eating his food, he called for Dobby to thank him.

"You're welcome, Harry Potter sir, but please, Dobby thinks that next time, Harry Potter sir should use a broom closet. Dobby thinks your kind prefers those," Dobby spoke.

Harry blushed slightly and nodded, leaving the kitchens. He headed to Potions, since it would be his first class, knowing it was the twenty-fifth, and suddenly he realized Daphne would be with him. Well, when life gives you wine, get drunk. Wasn't that how it went?

Reaching up to feel his hickey, Harry swore he would never wash his neck again.

-Oblivion-

Sitting at a desk in the way back, since Ron and Hermione hadn't left him a seat, he prepared for another of Umbridge's "lessons". He noticed no one else was in the row with him, then did a double check when he saw Daphne in front of him, and that no one else was in that row either,, since they had arrived late. He got a devious, tempting idea. When Umbridge started going on about her Ministry and the useless book, he slowly lifted his hand up to her hair, and clutched long strands of it lightly, stroking it, noting how soft and luscious it was. Daphne froze, but looked around the room and saw everyone but that one messy-haired man. She forced herself to act normally, until he sought farther, and went under her robes. She had serious issues not rolling her eyes up or moaning at his magic touch, and she felt him start drawing circles on her back, avoiding her bra strap, _for now. _ Wait, where had that thought come from?

Umbridge's words were drowned out, her pleasure center taking over slowly, and it was all she could do to stop herself from turning around and ravishing the rather talented man. She felt rough fingers rub her sensitive spots, until Umbridge called on her to answer something which she had no idea what the question was about. Harry was forced to retreat, and she looked around quickly, then noticed Tracey had lowered her hand below her desk and flipped up three fingers.

"Number three," She spoke confidently, and felt relieved when Umbridge nodded in approval. You got to owe it to Tracey, she was a fine anchor.

Harry sneaked his hands back under her clothes, and on a piece of paper, she quickly jotted down: _Seventh Floor, after dinner, by the dancing trolls. Be there. –D._ Daphne passed it covertly back to Harry, who put it safely in his pocket after reading it, and then resuming his "work".

Harry learned a lot in that class, including how to unclasp and clasp a bra, and Daphne found some new places on her back her hands just hadn't reached before.

-Oblivion-

Harry felt a lot of anticipation at dinner. Throughout his day, he could not get that girl, no, _woman_, out of his head. He didn't have any more classes with after DADA, but he'd seen her near the stairwell once, where it got a little bit crowded, and she'd pressed her lithe, mature body against his, and no one was the wiser, since it was crowded.

He'd only met her officially for half a day, but he knew she'd be the end of him. There were worse ways to go though, Harry decided.

"Harry, why are you smiling so much today?" Ah darn. Hermione was too observative for her own good. He quickly came up with an excuse.

"I got a letter from Remus," He lied, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Harry James Potter," She eyed him across the table, "I know when you're lying to me."

Damn it all.

"I'll tell you later," He spoke, with a slightly pleading tone no one else noticed but her. Ron was too busy shoving his face full of mashed potatoes.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to it," Hermione threatened, and he nodded. Damn she needs to get laid. A snog at least.

Suddenly, everyone around him turned to look at him, and Hermione turned tomato red.

"I said that out loud didn't I," Harry sighed.

"Quite," Hermione flared, and Harry quickly got up and ran out of the Great Hall, screaming 'No one's going take me alive!'

Daphne sighed, secretly smiling at the man's antics, holding in a laugh as Ron soon followed him after a rather stupid comment, yelling, 'Take me with you!', and an angry Hermione with her wand out, tip glowing bright green, soon followed after them. She heard a faint 'I'm sorry mate but only one of us can survive! ,' shortly followed by a thud and a 'Nooooo!' as Hermione sank her fangs into the poor redhead.

Well, shit.

Daphne doubled over laughing, not being able to hold it in anymore, as Hermione's voice shouted spells at the downed boy. Everyone at the Slytherin table turned to stare at the unusual sight of the Ice Queen laughing.

-Oblivion-

Harry went up to the seventh floor, and saw Daphne waiting there. She saw him and smiled, then started walking around, leaving him confused, until a big door formed. So she knew about the Room of Requirement. Clever. She slipped through, and gave him a seductive look. He had an idea, and soon followed her. Under his invisibility cloak, He pulled the door open, revealing deep sleep and pomegranates. Not seeing anyone, Daphne quickly drew her wand, but Harry had other plans.

He quickly tackled her, holding onto her as he ran across the room and stumbled, until Harry knocked her to the floor, rapidly casting a pillowing charm on it, and quickly following up with a locking charm at the door. He landed on top of her, once again, and laughed. Harry drew the cloak over them, and lifted himself up on the floor over it. Daphne's face was a mixture of wonder and confusion, until she put two and two together, and a smile formed on the Ice Queen's face. She cupped his face with her hands, and slowly lifted her mouth closer to his. Right before their lips touched, she stopped. They both could feel the other's breath, the scent from dinner long gone, and Daphne breathed in autumn. She raised her lips up again, and just barely brushed her lips against his, then forced herself to back off, leaving Harry dumfounded.

"You don't just go around and tackle the Ice Queen, Golden Boy," She punished him. He groaned in frustration then gave her a mischievous look, and stood up and hid himself under the cloak again.

"How'd you get an invisibility cloak? They're very rare and expensive," She spoke, then standing up too. Daphne looked around, trying to pinpoint his location.

"I borrowed it from a friend," He lied. Sure, she might be an extremely alluring woman, who had unashamedly left her mark on him, but he still only truly met her today. He didn't know if he could trust her.

Daphne noticed the little white lie, reasoning the same, and decided something.

"You know the game 'twenty questions?'" She asked. Harry took his cloak off and wrapped his arms around her mid section, then gave her a lingering kiss on the side of her neck. Daphne shivered involuntarily, feeling the slight pleasure, and reminding her of the things she'd done only this morning. Had they really moved that fast into this… relationship? She turned around.

"Yep, a classic with Muggles," He answered.

"Well, we should play. I'll go first," She responded, and it began.

"What do you think of me?" Daphne asked. Harry considered it, mulling it over in his head.

"You're beautiful, no doubt, and I can say that for a Slytherin, you're very daring. Somehow, you can make an illusion without a wand, and you're just an enigma in general," Harry spoke, then carefully added "I don't know you at all. You don't hang around Draco and his crowd, and you're the Ice Queen, who'll castrate any guy who tries to approach you, but despite that, it seems my prized jewels are still intact," He said, smiling a bit.

"You're lucky you're cute, Potter, or you'd be in a very painful position right now," She smiled innocently.

"Oh you wouldn't harm little old me," He responded cheekily, "My turn. What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Harry asked.

"Ehhh, my little sister Astoria managed to convince me that I'd have no choice but to go with Theodore Nott to the Yule Ball, since I'd already scared all of the other Slytherins off, except for Blaise who was going with Tracey. I had that boy on a tight leash the whole time, and he tried a few things. Fortunately, I had my trusty shock collar at the time," Daphne grinned.

"Um, why exactly do you have a shock collar?"He asked hesitantly.

"Nott signed a contract. It was all very legal," She answered, "Besides, you never know when you might need one," She added.

"You know Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked.

"Not really."

"You two will get along just fine," He laughed, and Daphne smirked.

"Okay, what 'adventures' did you go on in first year? I didn't get the full details," She asked, not telling him she'd followed him there to the Cerberus, but that was it.

"Well…" And he explained the events. Most of them at least, excluding the part about his mother's sacrifice and how he burned Quirrell. Oh, yeah, I killed this guy when I was eleven, go out with me? Not the best way to go.

"So he just disappeared with You Know Who's wraith?" She dug deeper.

"Yep."

"Seems life's never boring around you, Harry Potter," She sighed. It was the same thing for her every day. Her father expected the best, boys always wanted her for her heritage and beauty, and she'd been raised all her life to be a trophy wife. She'd kept most of her talents hidden, but her life was still far from extraordinary in her eyes . How exciting would it be to be Harry?

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You get to go on these crazy adventures every year, and even though you get to face You Know Who, you always come out alive and healthy the next day. That's grea-," But she was cut off.

A forceful, commanding, but soft voice stopped her, "Stop. It's not glorious. It's not exciting. It's frightening as hell. When you look death in the face, and think you're on his door, that is not great, or wicked, or whatever you want to call it. If you think it is…" He shook his head.

" I understand. But don't you just feel… glad? You're actually making a difference out there," She slowly responded.

"No, I just want a normal life. I'm doing this for me, my friends, my family, not the Ministry or anyone else. I won't save some sheep for no good reason," Harry responded a bit shakily.

Daphne's morals got in the way, "So you'll just leave millions of innocents with boundless potential to die?" She spoke scathingly.

Harry's emerald eyes suddenly had a raging flame in them, making then look just like the killing curse, and Daphne knew she'd crossed a line.

"All my life I've been abused for breathing, and who spoke out against it? Who bothered to investigate why the boy from Private Drive always went to school with bruises? Who stood up for Sirius Black, an innocent man? Who believed glory-hog Potter and off-the-rocker Dumbledore? Who can even say the name Voldemort? No one, that's who," He retorted. She understood his logic, but that was no excuse.

"The world isn't fair, Potter. You're going to suffer, we all suffer, but some of us get out of it eventually. You're just going to have to deal with it. You're not the only one with problems," Daphne responded, raising her voice.

"I will not suffer needlessly," Harry growled, and stood up to leave.

"Oh, now you're going to run off to smartass Granger and useless Weasley, aren't you? At least I can deal with things without help," She insulted, referring to Harry's first year.

"You know what, Ice Queen? It's true what they say about you. You're a bitch. Shouldn't have thought you were any different than Malfoy," Harry thundered.

That was the last straw for Daphne.

"Sod off, Potter. Get out of my sight before you get hurt."

"Gladly."

A rage-induced Harry Potter would not be seen by anyone for the rest of the day, and a furious Daphne Greengrass cursed a number of people on her way back.

* * *

Well, here we are people. They hate each other. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens.

I have an outline for this story already, and this chapter was just to get it going. I wanted to introduce Daphne bright and early. Need to get the character development up to speed, too. Don't worry; we'll get to the 'Curse of Oblivion' part. It has to do with what happened at the Ministry with the prophecy. See if you can guess what it is. Next update should be longer, and my quarter exams are in the next few weeks. Going to camp out with some coffee and redbull. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh, and yes, giving and getting hickeys are some of my favorite past times.

Stay fancy,

~S


End file.
